


Victuuri Werewolf AU

by xXPartyWithASunWolfXx (orphan_account)



Category: Yuuri x Victor - Fandom, victuuri - Fandom
Genre: Chris makes me cringe, J J is a stereotypical a-hole, M/M, Mari is a 24/7 anti drugs commercial, Multi, Otabeks's just cool, Victor is a day dreamer, Yurio's an angry fluffy kitten, Yuuri's a precious cinnamon role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xXPartyWithASunWolfXx
Summary: Quick summary:  Cliche plot of being forced to marry someone you don't love and later find your true love, but it's forbidden.Long/interesting Summary: Victor Nikiforov the Prince and Future King of Hasetsu is of age to be married off to start his own royal legacy or continue his parents, but.... those aren't exactly the young prince's plans. After a chance encounter with the commoner boy, Yuuri Katsuki, Victor finds himself in a war between his father and his mental sanity.Remember this is a FanFICTION, also note I'm horrible at Geography and historical correctness, only 100% correct information is gonna be either about the show or characters lives/traits.





	1. Wonders of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back after like 2 years! Miss me? I bet you didn't! (I didn't either) Hello tiny people who read my stuff, I'm back with more gay shipping. (Can I ship strait couples? No.) You didn't ask for this and neither did I, but I found there's only one FF on here that has Victor or Yuuri be werewolves and that disappoints me because werewolves are the best mythological creature ever! (Also I have a thing for mysterious secrets about not being human, don't ask) (Also no, I will not be writing anymore Septiplier, I don't ship it anymore, but feel free to read that if you want, it's staying up) 
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Do what you like not what others tell you because most things they tell you to do are pretty shitty.

The nights, for a small town villager like myself, were the best. It meant free time away from all my chores and responsibilities that normally weighed me down from the clouds and onto reality. It was like a magical remedy that didn’t appear as often as I would like. Nonetheless it was beautiful on its own already, it being an excuse to get away from life for a while did not affect its beauty in the slightest. 

Sometimes I’d find fireflies dancing about the tall stretches of grass in the yard, blinking gorgeously and politely sharing their shiny bodies to the world's eyes. Or maybe if I got lucky a deer or small critter of some sort would scamper by and show me the softness of their pelts or tragic story behind their eyes that I would somehow understand without meaning to. I wish we didn’t have to kill them, but that’s life. I liked to stare up at the moon while the creatures of the night scurried under its dim light in protest to sleeping. If they could all talk I’d agree with them, sleep wasn’t my favorite time of the night either, but I couldn’t avoid it unlike them. It was bothersome human trait I wish I could just take away so I could spend all 8 hours trapped in the night’s embrace while waiting for the sun to take it away. 

I felt a yawn escape my throat and my eyes grow heavy as my head tilted sideways onto the pillar that held up the roof to the porch. Ugh, was it that time already? I yanked my tired corpse off the ground with a huff of disappointment and reached for the knob. As I turned the old shiny thing I noticed it caught a harshly bright light in its reflective surface. Rubbing my eyes I turned to stare at whatever cast the sapphire blue, but found nothing after a quick sweep of the small yard. My eyes blinked for a few seconds, trying to figure out if I really saw something or not, but I could obviously tell it was just sleep clouding my mind with night time hallucinations. I sighed and opened the door to the quiet, dimly lit house and shuffled up to my room to cuddle in between the sheets with Vicchan, my soft, little, brown poodle who I loved always. He licked my face as I sat on the bed.

“Vicchan! Ha, ha, that tickles!” 

“Bark, bark!” 

Eventually he settled down and curled up onto his favorite spot on the bed, which was my chest and we both slept happily until the dawn’s light crept up onto our faces.


	2. The Princey Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are introduced to our lovely prince Victor! One could say he's immature and lazy, but.....well you'll just have to read the rest to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably would of been a good idea to put this chapter first, but.....eh what's done cannot be undone.

 

Upon entering a throne room you  _ expect _ to see huge tapestries and vast hallways leading into it that lead to other various parts of the castle. You _ expect  _ many open spaces for guests to sit and listen to the commands of their rulers. You  _ expect  _ this entire cliche room to be well…. as stereotypical as that. It looked like just about any other throne room in the entire world would. It was bland, it was boring, it was unexciting, it was the _ same _ . The unoriginality killed me sometimes. The only unique quality was the non-surprising piece of artwork hanging above the throne that contained  _ Prince Victor _ and my wonderful, spritely and huge poodle Makkachin who panted happily in the portrait though the person next to him wasn’t portraying the same expression. Some stained glass windows resided beside the portrait, making it glow with light that simply didn’t belong. I always assumed the light had made the mistake of being there, the picture seemed a bit too depressing for it. The rainbow light wasn’t gonna make it look any more happier or even regal, but I loved Makkachin so I kept it up for him.

 

One might actually think the throne room should be constantly filled with people too either asking the king for advice, screaming to have taxes lowered or arguing over who was right and who as wrong, but no, only me, myself and I plus my always over the top angry Equerry Yurio sat there talking to each other about apparently “pressing matters.” Though finding some boring, stuffy person to marry wasn’t much of a concern to me, it didn’t even make any sense.

 

I brushed my silver hair from my eyes as Yurio kept chatting up a storm on my apparently, “oh so important responsibility” to choose an innocent person and marry them.

 

“Victor, you do understand the severity of the situation don’t you?”

 

“Of course I do Yurio.” No I actually didn’t because who actually cares if I’m married or not?

 

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!?”

 

“Heh, heh, remember who your Prince is~.” I sang with mischief. I knew it annoyed him and egging him on was hilarious. 

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe I have to put up with this petty crap.” The blonde Equerry sighed and crossed his arms in frustration. “Your  _ Majesty _ , we have to find you a suitable partner soon or-”

 

“Yes, yes I understand. Find some lovestruck human to marry or our enemies won’t take us seriously and blah-bladdy blah!” I mimicked with my hand.

 

“Ugh! You are so insufferably immature!”

 

“Oh come on Yurio, you know as well as me that finding a husband or a wife won’t fix anything!” 

 

He only growled and tightened the hold on both his arms. “You have 3 days to find someone before I decide to get the Royal Council involved.”

 

“Oh no,  _ anything but _ the  _ Royal Council. _ ” I leaned back in my throne, trying to hide the obvious smirk on my face. 

 

The Royal council was nothing more than a joke. I could make them do anything I pleased with the snap of my thumb and a cute little smile. They were basically wrapped around my finger.

 

“You’re a little brat! Ugh, honestly I’d rather be babysitting Makkachin than you!” 

 

“And what’s wrong with Makkachin now?”

 

Yurio honestly always had something to say about the royal family pet, it was almost his everyday routine to report to me on the problems with my sweet little poodle. 

 

“He slobbered all over my clothes and wouldn’t stop jumping on me.” He huffed sourly.

 

“Aww, that means he likes you.” I smiled cheekishly knowing it’d only piss him off more.

 

“I hope not, that mutt needs to learn to keep his shabby paws off of me. I don’t understand why your family doesn’t just own a cat or something.”

 

“So you really  _ don’t _ like Makkachin?” I playfully pouted. 

 

“Rrrgh, here’s your dumb list for today Victor. There’s also an audience with your father later today before dinner, I suggest you don’t be late.” He hurried off to take care of Makka with balled fists and a thick tan leash in between one of them.

 

I picked up the carelessly thrown piece of paper with my robe falling down the steps to the throne behind me and sighed at the tight schedule I was once again subjected to. 

 

“Do I ever get a break?” I rolled the paper back up and was on my way to the first duty of the day, endless amounts of ready to be signed paperwork. “Oh joy.” I muttered.

 

      * * *

 

He finally scribbled off his name onto the last piece of important paper and laid back in defeat. 

 

“Geez does Yurio ever let up with the work? Half these papers he could’ve signed himself.” 

 

He ran a hand through his thick silver locks and unrolled the scroll again with the other, having a book he stole off the shelf hold the other end. 

 

Afternoon schedule:

 

  * A squabble between a few of the citizens erupted in town earlier this week and they have scheduled an audience in your court at 10 to settle the dispute of whether they should start planting winters crops now or wait for another week to handle other ordeals of their own. (Remember you are to treat this as a non biased trial.)
  * At 12 the duchess of bestrium will be accompany you for tea. (The butler in the dining district has taken off due to the flu, the fine china is in the 3rd cabinet to the left of the dogs bed.) You are to strictly discuss the business at hand, no flirting!
  * A fitting for your new suit is in order, so I made plans for the tailor to arrive just as the duchess leaves or at any time earlier if you didn’t already chase her off. 
  * Your Mother also wishes you to take care of Ma-the mutt since I cannot today whenever you have time.
  * Oh and don’t forget about the reservations for next week's ball please, we wouldn’t want the princesses to complain again.
  * Remember to take your crown in for polishing, again when you have the time. 
  * And do talk to the gardener we need to hire a new one. 
  * There will be more papers put into your study later on in the course of your day so check back there every so often. 
  * You have another planned meeting at - blah, blah, blah,  time and place, blah, blah blah. Blah, blah, other important name, blah, blah.



 

A slam erupted in the room with mumbling and fake cries. Victor was found laying face first on his Study’s desk whining at the torturous list in his hands. 

 

“Ugh, I hate being a Prince. Net, ya prosto nenavizhu eto mesto.”

 

He turned his head to the slightly open window and made his way over to it. It held a scenic view of the well maintained garden he always could see from his bedroom window, but never had the time to actually visit. It was absolutely gorgeous. Fresh, vibrant, green leaves decorated the walls of the white stoned castle and lead your eyes to the vast patches of flowers that decorated every square inch of the humongous field. They sparkled beautifully in the sunlight, catching it just right to seem pretty, but not blind you. There were an array of various different colors which Victor found quite nice, he loved variety, but the flowers weren’t the only stunning part of it either. He would sometimes notice the fragile-legged deer of the woods behind the garden wander into it and frolic around with their young fawns or mates every spring. Though they weren’t around today or would be for another few months since winter was slowly approaching. 

 

The thought of winter sent a literal shiver through his veins as he walked away from the view of the stunning place. He checked his schedule once more all the while looking back and forth between the door and the window. He knew once he stepped foot out into the grand hallway there was no coming back from an endless day of tiring work ahead of him. He also knew if he stared at that window any longer, something was bound to happen that he would never expect and it most likely would be fun.

 

He almost never had time for fun, it was always strict schedules and princely duties every hour of the day. There were no gaps to take a well needed nap, there was no time to just sit and talk a little with someone or even play with Makkachin most days. It was a never ending routine of 24/7 work and it was starting to mentally weigh on him. 

 

Weighing his options he smiled, put one foot up onto the sil of the window, his blue eyes shining with something new inside them and felt something weird jiggle around in his mind. 

 

_ I won’t be gone too long….only until after the debate maybe, father would surely handle it if I wasn’t there. I bet he would even be glad, I suck at settling things.  _

 

He felt a breeze convincing him with a slight push to remain inside, but his body was already falling forward. He held his hands out and closed his eyes feeling the energy he’s known for so long encase him in a welcoming hug. Oh how long of a time it had been since he’s felt it. He truly felt the wind push against him this time, the familiar slight sting of his eyes returning, his joints contorting and becoming stronger just like he remembered and the light airy feeling of his entire body welcoming him back to his true form.  He genuinely smiled for the first time in ages as he landed harshly onto the now cracked ground. His nose picked up something almost immediately and without hesitation he went onto following it, being oblivious to the weird sense of someone's eyes on him.

 

“Dammit, does he ever listen!?” 

 

“Worry not Yuri, remember we still have that scheduled appointment tonight. But could you arrange it to be after dinner?”

 

“Yes my lord.”

 

“Good. He’s going to be rather ravenous by the time he comes back.”

 

“Do you want me to inform the ch-”

 

“That’ll be unnecessary, I have full confidence he won’t be needing those anymore.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“Good lad. Now, make sure to inform the Duchess of her sudden cancellation with my son and tell her it’s with me instead. I think I’ve found a way to settle the tension with the other parties…”  

 

“Of course, I’ll have Otabek on it right away.” 

 

A golden pocket watch was pulled from the elder Kings pocket and into his hand. He did a quick check then snapped it closed hastily. His boots thumped across the velvet carpeting menacingly, oozing authority and fear into anyone close enough to hear. His head remained forward and his lips sealed shut as he exited the rather tiny study. 

 

The young blonde sighed with worry etched on his face. “Victor…..you are in so much trouble.” 


	3. Shattered Pedastal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebellious Prince meets the worrisome commoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at making titles. Did I ever tell anyone that? No? Ok..moving on.   
> The more ya know  
> *Waves hands in the air*

 

It was early in the morning with my older sister, Mari washing dishes while I sat down and ate what was prepared for the rest of my family in advance at the kitchen table. 

 

“You saw a blue light?” She interrogated. 

 

“Yeah, the night before as I was coming in from the porch. It was shining off the door knob. I thought maybe I was seeing things, but I saw it again yesterday.”

 

“Hmmm, maybe you shouldn’t go outside after hours anymore, Mom already complains enough about how dangerous the night creatures are, if she knew about those blue eyes or whatever they are, she’d flip.”

 

“Flip? As in do an acrobatic’s trick?” A smile spread across my mouth at my clever joke.

 

“No you smart-ass! It’s an expression!”

 

One of the dishes jumped out of her hands with a loud crash as she mumbled to herself cleaning up the broken pieces. I laughed at her bad luck kiddingly of course and helped by getting the pan and brush from the closet. All the while we were doing this I noticed Mom had sat herself down at the table.

 

“Oh no, did someone break  _ another _ one of my dishes?”

 

“No..” Both Mari and I said with straight faces still holding the shattered pieces.

 

“Ha, ha, ha! No worries, your Father's going into town today to grab us new ones anyhow. But, Yuuri, Mari, please stop breaking all the dishes please, I oughta ban you from ever eating on them again.”

 

We all giggled and talked for another 5 minutes before everyone had to rush off to their jobs. Lucky them, they actually got to go outside and keep themselves occupied for the day. I had to sit inside and house sit ever since that house burglary incident last year. But it wasn’t all bad, Vicchan was always there to play and snuggle with me.

 

“Ruff, Ruff!” 

 

He jumped up onto the couch with me as we both stared pleasantly through the window watching the birds and squirrels live their simple lives.

 

       * * *

 

The afternoon began to roll around and I was halfway through the list of chores for the day. Vicchan was taken care of, the house was cleaned and the firewood was replaced for tonight. Only trimming the trees, watering the flowers and preparing dinner were left. 

 

I quickly tied Vicchan up by the porches pillar though he barked in protest to that, but if I didn’t do it he would wander and set to work on the gardening. It was long and tedious with the flowers since each had to take a specific amount of water or I’d kill it, but the trees seemed easy enough. When I was done the garden looked fantastic. The trees were nice and even amongst each other, the flowers were nicely glistening and growing in the sunlight and the morning dew on the grass put a small rainbow in the middle, complementing the ensemble of colors which left me breathless. 

 

I was heading to untie the sleepy little poodle at my feet when I heard something low and rumbly come from a group of bushes next to the freshly cut trees. I picked up Vicchan and put him on Mom’s rocking chair then proceeded to investigate the noise. He snored happily ignoring everything around him.

 

It sounded so inhuman at first, all gruff, dangerous and distorted, almost sounding like an animal got it’s foot snagged in a trap, then it developed into a man’s scream. I immediately followed it without thinking and tripped over a few roots in the process. Someone must have been in danger or at the very least hurt. My feet carried me quickly through the small assortment of Trees, bushes and flowers to find tattered clothes decorating a highly well built man laying in the middle of a small clearing breathing very heavily. I rushed to his side in a heartbeat and immediately began checking for wounds though he luckily had none. 

 

“Sorry sir, but are you hurt? Do you feel pain anywhere, are you alright?” I breathed out too quickly for probably anyone to understand. 

 

His eyes slowly drifted over to mine and I couldn’t help but gasp as I recognized them immediately. Well anyone really would, no one else in the entire kingdom had such rich, ocean-blue eyes other than the prince himself, Prince Victor Nikiforov _ The _ first. I lost my breath and immediately detached myself from him and bowed as low as I could hoping this would make up for my disrespect. No commoner should even as so much as look at a royal without their permission. 

 

“I’m terribly sorry your majesty! I didn’t realise it was you at first! I promise not to even breath if it means I won’t get punished!” 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

His face was of utter confusion and sincerity. I sweated nervously trying to decipher if that was a good or bad thing and almost forgot how to breath. 

 

“Um-I’m Victor...Are-are you alright Yuuri?”

 

_ Yuuri? Wait! He knows my name!? Hold on that’s my name right? Yes! Of course it is! How does he know my name!? AAHh! What do I do, what do I do! What- how do I respond to that!? Ok, it was a basic average question that any normal human would ask, right!? Just answer his question you’re looking a bit strange now!  _

 

“Are you alri-”

 

“Of course I am! I mean..” I took a breath and grabbed at the ground to steady my heart beat. “I’m alright, thank you for asking, but….”

 

“Quite alright! Now would you mind if I...?” 

 

He smiled with clear embarrassment dressing his face. I smiled and offered my hand to him, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

 

“Thank you, Yuuri.” 

 

I stopped again, my thoughts wanting to buzz at the mention of my name coming from the regal prince’s mouth.  _ How in King Ivan’s name did he know me of all people? _

 

“Your majest-”

 

“Please, just call me Victor, no need for formalities.” 

 

“Rea-really? Well-um, ok then...Victor..” He beamed as I said it. “Ho-how do you know my name? If you wouldn’t mind me asking that is!”

 

“Well, that’s fairly simple, I know the names of all my citizens.”

 

_ I guess that makes sense, he’d have to know who’s important and who isn’t important….still seems a bit off to me though. _

 

“Tha-thank you for the explanation, but...I’d also like to know why you’re-.”

 

“I would love to answer all of your questions Yuuri, but first I’d like to point out we’re in the middle of a forest and I’m barely wearing clothes and it’s fairly windy out here.”

 

I watched some of his tattered clothes blow in the breeze while he tried holding on to any spots that weren’t covered by at least a fragment of cloth.  _ How did that happen, the prince looks like a mess. _ It instantly clicked in my head and without another thought I immediately dragged him to the porch the same way I just came. Vicchan was sitting nicely on the chair with a cheerful demeanor as I approached with the Prince in tow. I patted his fluffy head and untied his leash to let him back inside. 

 

“Aww, he looks just like Makkachin!” He cooed. “What’s his name?”

 

_ His name!? AAhhh! What do I do! Why did I have to name him after the prince! _

 

I looked over to Vicchan for a solution but he simply ignored me and kept wandering into the house to do whatever.

 

_ TRAITOR!  _

 

“Uhh, his name is Vicchan.” I saw the glint of recognition spread across his face.

 

_ Oh no! He probably thinks I’m weird now right!? For naming my own dog after him! _

 

“How cute! Maybe him and Makkachin can play together sometime!”

 

His mouth almost formed into a perfect heart at the thought.

 

_ Huh?  _

 

After shaking my head to get out of my own demolished thoughts I led Victor inside to get a change of clothes.

 

“It may not be much, but it’s the least I can do for my Prince. Hope you don’t mind if it’s not regal enough for your tastes.” Of course I was joking, but at the same time I really wasn’t.

 

He turned and posed in my small room’s body mirror while I shook with absolute fear he was going to smite me at any minute. My blue, baggy winter sweater fit him perfectly to my surprise and delight and my old work pants would have to do since all the others were in the wash, luckily it all matched. They weren’t comfortable, but reliable at best! I noticed him smile and hum in satisfaction to himself to be fully clothed again.

 

“Thank you very much, this’ll half to do until I can get back to the castle.”

 

“So what _ does  _ bring you here?” The question fell right out my mouth without warning.

 

He looked at me with widened eyes through the mirror and sighed.

 

“Yes, I did say I would answer your questions once we were inside.” He now faced me with a hardened, serious front. 

 

“Would you like to go downstairs? I could prep some tea.”

 

“That would be nice.” 

  
  


    * * *

The Prince began his tale, but never fully finished it. He just got distracted too easily by my smart remarks and jokes, but I didn’t mind. It was quite fun. Who knew our future ruler was so full of energy and light hearted. It was almost like I was just talking to a another normal person. Sure it was a little awkward talking directly to him and in such a friendly tone for starters, but then the ice just melted almost instantly the minute I suggested that tea. Not only did it settle my nerves to taste the homey, lemony flavor, but it also interrupted me from saying anything stupid.

 

“Yes, it was basically a rebellious act to slack off from all that work.” He chuckled quietly.

 

“The Prince a Rebel? How absurd!” I pretend-gasped.

 

“You would be too if you had my schedule.” 

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Oh no, definitely!” He jumped.

 

“Ha, ha, ha!” 

 

I saw his eyes twinkle for a moment before his frown disappeared and he couldn’t look me in the eyes anymore. 

 

“Well, Yuuri, it was sure fun talking to an actual person for a little while.” He stood up and placed the tea cup on the table gingerly. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I...have business to take care of in the castle and not to mention my Father might not be too pleased with my absence.” 

 

“I understand, royal duties and such…..” I paused with disappointment leaking into my mind and heart. I didn’t want him to go, we were just starting to have fun. But he was the King’s son and would understandably not have time to sit around with the common folk. “But...maybe you can visit again?” I asked with hope in my tone.

 

His eyes softened and his smile wavered. My heart immediately sunk knowing the full on answer.

 

“I’m sorry Yuuri...after this I probably won’t even be able to leave my room.” 

 

“A-alright then, I’ll-”

 

“No, I have it.” Huh, it was like he read my mind. He probably knew it would make things easier if he just let himself out. 

 

I watched him open the door and step out into the sunset. His hair caught the light perfectly turning it completely orange and pink. He looked so gorgeous in the sun’s light.

 

_ Wait! Gorgeous!? N-no-no! I didn’t just think that! It was just a compliment, nothing more! Why am I thinking that!? _

 

“You’re gonna miss me that badly,  moya lyubov' ?” 

 

_ Crap, he noticed me staring! _

 

I had no idea what he said, since I guess it was in Russian, but the way he said it made the heat rise to my cheeks. I turned away in embarrassment and wished the floor would devour whole right then and there.

 

I heard a small chuckle escape Victors lips and before I had time to lift my head completely, he was gone. The door swinging in the wind with the sunset now drowning me in it’s colors instead. 

 

“Victor?” That was the first time it actually felt comfortable to say his name.

  
  
  
  


“Wait a minute…..Victor! What about my clothes!!!!?”   
  



	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Authors Note (Skip this if you wish)

I'm currently working on 2 chapters that are much further ahead in the story so I can't upload any new chapters until I start writing the continuing ones. (I know I should be focusing on them, but I want to write all the dramatic scenes while they're fresh in my mind) There is a truck load of drama coming your way in the next 3/4 chapters. (All the dramatic, plot moving ones are 4 pages long on my docs, but idk how long they'll be on here, so just wait and see. (The continuing ones don't contain much other than foreshadowing, a clarity of who you should get attached to and who you wanna call your home boy. They also contain lots of my precious Katsudon getting to know Victor and blushing galore) Fluff!!!!!


	5. Secret Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's Dad may hate him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have others who are willing to help him at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people. (I got more invested in this fanfic than I should of....you should see the number of chapters I wrote in Docs just about the events before the ballro-) I've said too much!

Yurio slammed through yet another pair of overly-sized double doors in the castles never-ending hallway.

 

“WHERE IS HE!?” Beads of sweat dripped from his worried face as his short, blonde hair frizzed up even more.

 

His dilated eyes landed on one of the head guards who immediately rushed to his aide. 

 

“They said he was in the courtyard last. I could take you to hi-”

 

“No! I need to get there now! What’s the fastest way!?” 

 

“Here, if it’s that urgent take this passage and veer right at the next turn, there it should lead you straight to the main entrance.”

 

“Thank you Commander Jane.”

 

“Yuri wait, before you go.. Look I know he’s troublesome and his father might even kill him, but please...don’t do anything I wouldn’t….I would try to diffuse the situation, not light it.”

 

He nodded his head in agreement shortly after running off down the small passageway the nice guard opened up for him. There were many like it in the castle as was instructed by the Prince himself and were confidential to only him and certain members of the staff, his parents being completely oblivious to them. 

 

A light shone at the end of the long dark passage and Yurio could finally see the door that would lead to his best friend. 

 

Upon slamming the door open to the beautiful afternoon sunset, a relieving sight of Victor standing alone in shabby clothing, holding some torn garments greeted him. 

 

_ Oh thank god he’s not dead! _

 

“Yurio?” The Prince turned to see his friend a wretched mess.

 

“Victor! You had us all worried! Your father was completely outraged, we thought he was going to kill you.” His expression seemed angry, but really he was overjoyed to see Victor alive.

 

“Aww, are you saying you care about me!?!” He smirked.

 

The frown immediately slipped into a scowl. “All I’m saying is I’m grateful I don’t have to send a search party out for your remains.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“It’ll hurt more if your father finds you.Take one of the passageways back to your room, don’t make a single sound, don’t even give a single hint to the fact you’re home. I’ll keep your father away for as long as I can and don’t even think about sneaking down to dinner! I’ll have someone bring you a plate of something.”

 

“Are you sure you would’ve sent a search party or gone yourself?” Victor smirked with pride, knowing how much Yurio cared, but wouldn’t admit to.

 

“Shut up and get a move on!”

 

“Ok, ok.”

 

Victor ran off inside in record time not wasting another minute of mocking his friend. He practically tiptoed through the cramped passages and carefully crept through the maze of tiny hallways all the way to his room. He came up from under his bed and quickly got out underneath it.

 

The sun put a calming mood in the rather small chamber. It’s rays filled it with warmth and beautiful vibrant colors of pink and orange. Victor, through his huge glass window, once again could see the beautiful garden he loved so. His hand patted the glass and his mind eased. Finally he had gotten to visit it after years of it painfully just sitting there with no purpose other than to make Victor hate his life in the castle. His calm moment wouldn’t last long as shouting erupted from downstairs, the open passage allowing it to be heard.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S STILL MISSING!?” A rough masculine voice, most likely belonging to his father, sounded.

 

“I’m afraid so your majesty, no one has heard of him since his break.” 

 

“I want a search party out there now!”

 

“What do you mean my darling Victor’s gone!?”  A new, more womanized voice joined the conversation.

 

Victor’s head turned fast enough to almost crack it. His eyes glued themselves to the bottom of the fancy bed as his ears tried to pick up every word.

 

“Yurio! How could you let this happen!? My poor baby! Where’s my  sin-o-chek!” 

 

“Now, my lady, if you just come with me…”

 

“Get Otabek out here now!” 

 

“Yes, sire!” 

 

The hallway grew quiet with mumbling, footsteps and the worried cries of the woman. Victor's eyes were as huge as two full moons and his thought process a blur.

 

“Mamachka?”

 

Soon all the voices were gone and nothing was heard except silence until someone rapped at Victors door.

 

He froze, unsure if to answer or hide. For all he knew it could just be Yurio….or maybe his father testing if he was actually home. With a turn of the knob he was relieved to his Mother jumping in his arms for a hug and a smiling Yurio holding Makkachin’s leash in one hand with said dog attached. Hugs and friendly smiles were exchanged as his mother rambled on and on about her worries.

 

“Oh my  sladkiy mal'chik! How dare you scare your mother like that!”

 

He just smiled and patted the back of his neck with rosey cheeks. 

 

“I’m a cruel prince, aren’t I?” Her eyes looked almost heartbroken.

 

“Vitya don’t you ever say anything like that!” He was wrapped in another lung-collapse-worthy hug.

 

“He actually is for making me hold his mutt.” Yurio crossed his arms playfully.

 

“Now, Yurio! I thought you loved Makka-chan!” 

 

“Ugh, now I see where you get it, Victor.” A roll of his eyes made Victor chuckle.

 

“Indeed, I see it now too.” Makkachin bounded up on his chest, slurping at his entire face. 

 

Yurio froze, stunned and shocked at the disgusting play of the dog. 

 

“Th-the mu-mutt-mutt-mutt! EeeeeW! Victor get this creature away!” 

 

Both the queen and prince laughed hardily at the boy’s hilarious reaction, too choked up to command the fluffy poodle to stop acting adorable.

 

“Makkachin, down!” Victor was finally able to yell.

 

Yurio pushed the dog away and practically-no he really- threw the leash at Victor’s chest, storming down the spiral staircase with clear disgust.

 

“A, ha, ha. Now Vitya...Your father is pretty...upset as of now. I won’t tell him you’re here...for I fear he may….explode. Now Chris prepared your favorite meal for tonight, I made sure of it. Otabek will be up here later, now onto more of an interesting subject.” 

 

He was given a knowing smirk with a raised eyebrow and curious wonder-filled eyes. Oh how he knew all too well what she wanted. 

 

“It was so pretty today, you should of seen it! The sun was super shiney and….and….the deer…..”

 

“Uh-huh, that’s a very convincing story Vitya. There were no deer out today.”

 

_ Curse her intelligence! Though, I wouldn’t fall for that either.  _ “He’s a ravenette and he-”

 

“Is absolutely perfect in everyway? How long have you been stalking him? I’ve gotten several reports of loud howling after curfew from Otabek, Jane and Jacques.” 

 

His face burst into a fit of cherry fireworks exploding all over his cheeks. It was mumbled at first then came out in a blurb of embarrassment. “Ever since Dad mentioned marriage!”

 

“Which was..?” She slyly smirked.

 

“A month ago…”

 

“Oh Vitya. Are you lovesick?”

 

“It’s just another fling!”

 

“A month?” 

 

“Mamachka!” 

 

Makkachin barked excitedly, in doggy words meaning he agreed. Victor gave him a death glare, but that didn’t stop him from barking more until it cracked the Queen into a fit of giggles. 

 

* * *

The laughter was gone and it was deafly quiet in the barely lit chamber. Makkachin was asleep in his bed and Victor was lost in his thoughts. 

 

“Makka, what do you think I should do?”

His ears perked up, but nothing else.

 

He sighed. “I know this is not just another one….he’s different.”

 

Makkachin panted as his ears were scratched.

 

“Father did say anyone I desired….and I already have Mom’s consent.”

 

He rolled over, his belly feeling the untrimmed nails on Victor's hands.

 

“Makka?....... I think I wanna marry him.” 

 

The dog flipped over and jumped on top of him with clear delight.

 

“Oh come on! You’ve never even met him and you already love him more than me!?”

 

He barked in response with a loving kiss.

 

“I hate you.”

 

Only more barks and a painful paw to his crotch. 

 

“Guah! Makka! Oooooo… .I deserved that.” He breathed rolling to his side as the poodle jumped down and went back into a relaxing sleep.

 

“Mmmmm, marrying him does sound nice…. Yuuri Katsuki….I promise by the next time we meet, you’re gonna be my fiance.”

 

He blew out the candle and swung the curtains closed. He snuggled between the soft sheets of his bed and drifted off to a warm dream of the day’s earlier events.

**Author's Note:**

> This ones pretty short, but the next chapters are pretty lengthy I promise.


End file.
